


Feeding Time

by plaidphoenix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Monster fic, Seduction, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:24:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7996837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaidphoenix/pseuds/plaidphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's more to Padma then meets the eye as she shares the truth with Hermione</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeding Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kittyaugust](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kittyaugust).



“What are you,” Hermione asks as she tries and fails to fight the urge to unbutton and remove her blouse.

“I’m Padma, silly,” the other girl says as she closes in on the bushy haired Gryffindor. “You know, the girl that’s been competing with you for the best grades for the last seven and a half years.’

Their bodies meet and two pairs of breasts push against one another. Hermione knows she should be repulsed by what’s happening, she’s saving herself for Ron after all, but she can’t pull away. Ginny told her of her encounter with Parvati and if this anything like that, it’s something Hermione definitely wants to be a part of. 

“I know that,” Hermione says in a heavy whisper that borders on husky seduction. “But you’re not human, are you? Not fully.”

“No,” Padma admits as she leans in to lick Hermione’s neck, her fingers undoing Hermione’s skirt. The other girl is almost frozen in place, but not quite. Despite her unease, she’s quivering with excitement. Her sister was right, Gryffindors do make the best snacks. “We’re succubi. We feed on physical contact. Intimate physical contact.”

Hermione shivers as she hears this. It’s something she’s always wanted, even if she never admitted it to herself, to have another girl do to her all the things she’s always imagined Ron doing to her. And now it’s really going to happen.

She knows she should stop this, complain, protest, do something. She isn’t human, not really. Nobody knows what Succubi really are, demon or creature, but they aren’t human.

She feels Padma sucking on her breasts, first one then the other and then she’s sliding down the wall Padma forced her up against and now she’s lying on the floor and this creature is working her way up and down her body, nibbling, licking, kissing and caressing every bit of her body. It’s all she can do to maintain control. 

_Oh god, this is incredible. Why didn’t I ever do this with Ginny? Why don’t I do this with Ginny?_

_Why do I care when Padma is doing it to me right now?_

_That’s a hand between my legs. Oh god, that’s both her hands._

_That’s not a hand._

“Oh God! Yes!” Hermione is in ecstasy as Padma works her magic on her. It doesn’t matter what the cause is, she’s just praying it never ends.

_Oh God!_

_Oh God!_

“Oh God,” Hermione screams in a pent-up release of epic proportions.

“God can’t help you, Hermione,” she hears Padma say, “but I can.”

“What…what more can I do,” Hermione asks, “after what I’ve just given you.”

“Join my harem, Hermione,” Padma asks. “Join with the other girls who have sworn themselves to me and I’ll share things with you that you can’t begin to imagine.”

“More than this,” Hermione asks as she tries to focus on what Padma is asking her. Her breathing is ragged and her body is covered in sweat but her mind is still fully functional. “Like what?”

“Like magic the likes of which you can’t begin to imagine,” Padma tells her in a seductive tone that Hermione finds hard to refuse.

“I don’t suppose I have a choice,” Hermione concedes as she feels the heat radiating from Padma’s body. Knowledge and sex, the two things she’s always wanted. Knowledge has always come easy to her but sex has always been something to elude her. But now, with Padma, she can have both and surrendering herself to her, it’s not even a choice.

“No, you don’t,” Padma acknowledges as she leans in to feed again on her newest conquest.


End file.
